After Leaving It All
by Taylor Jameson
Summary: *SLASH* Priscilla Queen of the Desert fic


Title: After Leaving It All 

Author: Taylor Jameson

Fandom: Priscilla: Queen of the Desert

Pairing: Tick (Mitzi)/Adam (Felicia)

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Beauty, glamour and love in the Australian desert.

Archive: To the preapproved, all else ask first.

Email: taylorjameson@yahoo.com

Series/Sequel: Maybe I could be persuaded to write another one.

Disclaimer: I could only hope to own characters this wonderful.

Warnings: None that I can think of.

Notes: This takes place on the way home and explains the semi-ambiguous ending. Also note that I am fairly ambiguous on the setting because I'm about as dumb as a football bat when it comes to Australia! :) I also use the names interchangeably...Adam (Felicia) and Tick (Mitzi)...sometimes for no reason at all. *G* Just warning ya.

Writer's Comments: I thoroughly adore Felicia (Adam)! I want a man just like him...sexy and sultry and with enough attitude to handle me. *G* This pairing becomes more and more apparent through the movie...and I consider the end to be fairly ambiguous...just the two of them singing to each other...no real ending. I also love the idea of the two of them with Adam's child.

Dedication: This one is for all Priscilla lovers. *G*

Date: 8/21/2000

Felicia - "A desert holiday, lets pack the drag away. You take the lunch and tea, I'll take the ecstasy. Fuck off you silly queer, I'm getting out of here. A desert holiday ...hip hip hip hip hooray!" 

Adam hummed softly under his breath as he lay back on the blanket before the small fire. Smiling, he looked to the silent Tick. "He's wonderful, isn't he?"

Tick looked at the other man, "Yeah, definitely not what I expected."

"Too bad he's not going to have a mum for the duration of his stay." Adam looked into the fire.

"I may have a boyfriend when I get back." Tick looked harshly away.

"Oh dah-ling, I'm not saying you won't...I just...I think I understand why you don't date too much. I mean, with the wife and all...maybe you've gone all hetero on us..." Adam smirked.

"Hush, I don't want Benj to hear you talking like that." Tick grumbled.

"Relax, he's long gone to sleep. Besides, he understands that that's just the way I am. Unlike *some* people, I don't keep secrets." Adam lay onto his side and tucked his checked legs under him.

"So you're saying that I know absolutely everything there is to know about you?" Tick laughed, "If that's the case, you're a lot less interesting than I had hoped."

"Well Mitzi dear, I think deep down you know most of it. Some things just get pushed aside." Adam sat up again and picked at a few small pebbles.

"Really?" Tick smirked and pulled himself closer, "Care to elaborate?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Adam shrugged it off, "If you didn't get it the first time, then I'm not going to spell it out for you."

"Oh come on, don't be such a brat." Tick ran a hand over his own leg, then gently thumped Adam's chest. "Tell me one of your dirty little secrets."

"Ooh, only if you tell me one of yours." Adam perked up slightly.

"The way I see it, you owe me a couple..." Tick raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, can't use past secrets revealed. It starts right now."

"Well, then, you go first." Tick smiled and took a sip of gin.

"If you insist." Adam faced the challenge. "Once, Benj asked me a personal question."

"When was this?" Tick asked, slightly surprised.

"The night after we climbed Kings Canyon. Either way, he asked me if I would ever think of being *your* boyfriend."

"Really?" Tick blushed invisibly in the darkness, "What'd you tell the little tramp?"

"Well, I...uh...I said 'no' of course." Adam began to blush, his face growing very hot against the cool night air as the fire burned low. "So, what's your little secret?"

"Well, since we're on the subject of you and myself," Tick felt a lump welling up in his throat, "I...was going to ask you if you would ever be my boyfriend."

"Oh my..." Adam fell back, "Please tell me you're joking."

"I know, it's silly." Tick interrupted, "You're just so beautiful...and once I got over your attitude, I couldn't stop thinking about your charms. But someone as old as I am...and you're so young..."

"Oh, get off your pity trip love, of course I'll be your boyfriend." Adam's smile returned.

Tick let a wide grin slide across his lips, "Really?"

"No, I'm just fucking with you." Adam smirked.

"Silly bitch!" Tick laughed and pounced on the younger man, showering him with kisses.

"Well, I learned from the best." Adam giggled, his lipstick smudged across his face with Tick's. In a motion, he rolled Tick over and sat on the man's thighs.

Tick sighed as the smiling man hovered above him. "You know, I never expected you to say 'yes'."

"How could I not?" Adam let himself slide down to lay in Tick's arms. "You're just so damn cute."

"You flatter me." Tick smiled and turned toward the man, gently kissing his rouged cheek.

"It's just so easy..." Adam let his head rest on Tick's shoulder.

After a drawn out pause, Tick fidgeted nervously, "So I, uh, I suppose you want to have sex now?"

"Only if you want to." Adam responded quietly, shutting his eyes and settling comfortably into the strong arms.

"Well, I feel so old saying it...but I think we should just cuddle tonight." Tick paused and brushed a light touch over Adam's eyelids, "Is that all right?"

"Perfectly." Adam smiled again as Tick bent over to kiss his lips once more. "No more words Anthony Belrose, just hold me."

"As you wish Adam, as you wish." Tick traced the arm he could reach with his free hand, lavishing Adam's muscles. He had to admit, for a queen, Adam was very handsome.

From the bus windows, a mischievous little boy smiled happily and watched his new family hold each other as the fire's last embers burned out.

For once, life was almost in harmony.

***** 

END? 

*****


End file.
